Have a Nice Day
by xSiriusly Insanex
Summary: Running away was never one of Sirius Black's regrets. The world wouldn't get in his way anymore.


_**Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang onto,**_

_**that gets me through the night.**_

_**I ain't gonna do what I don't want to,**_

_**I'm gonna live my life.**_

_**Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice,**_

_**standing on the ledge, I show the wind how to fly.**_

_**When the world gets in my face,**_

_**I say, have a nice day.**_

_**Have a nice day.**_

_~ Have a Nice Day, Bon Jovi_

* * *

><p>Sirius was fed up.<p>

More than fed up, actually. If he was merely fed up, he could cope for a bit longer. In a year's time, when he was seventeen, he could move out. But that meant getting through this summer.

Two days into the summer. That's all it had been, yet it felt like an eternity since he was with his friends at Hogwarts, joking around with them and being the reckless Marauders that they were. It was always worse when he first got home. It took a while to adjust to not being able to speak his mind, not being able to laugh until he cried, and not being able to flirt with every girl that passed. He had to maintain the facade. A dignified young pureblood man. Betrothed to Alecto Carrow. Around his parents, he didn't need to pretend: they knew him for what he was and how he acted.

Sirius's lip curled at the thought of them. Walburga, with her prim and proper bun and cutting tongue. Orion, with his arrogant smirk and his leather belt. Sirius rubbed a spot on his back at the thought of that belt.

_"Are you seeing someone, father?" he had asked in a polite voice. _

_"No," Orion snapped, taking Sirius's comment in the wrong way._

_"Well, you ought to be seeing someone about that temper."_

_The lashings that followed proved it._

He didn't care, though. He wasn't going to let himself be walked over by his father.

He couldn't cope any longer. It wasn't anything to do with the screaming matches or the abuse. His home life was so different to his life at Hogwarts. Yes, there were rules at Hogwarts, but did Sirius follow them? No. If he didn't follow the rules, did he have anything to lose? Yes. His life at Hogwarts and his friends. But he did it anyway.

So why was it that he continued to put up with his home life? If he broke the rules, there was nothing to lose.

That was the moment that Sirius decided on running away. He had James to go to.

With these thoughts in mind, Sirius started packing his things. The muggle clothes that James bought him. Photos of himself and his friends. The leather jacket Marlene bought him. His school things. He gathered up everything that he needed, everything he could find in the hurried packing.

Heart pumping and adrenaline running through his veins, he walked down the hallway. His parents would surely try to stop him. But you know what? He didn't care. He knew that today was the day that would define his future. The day when the world stopped getting in his face.

Just as he was about to turn into the entrance hall, and arm grabbed his and pulled him back. Sirius expected it to be his father, but instead, it was his Uncle Alphard.

There were only two people in his family that Sirius liked. Andromeda, who was currently visiting Rabatstan Lestrange - her betrothed - (but for how long, Sirius wondered, considering Andromeda's hatred for him and her rebellious ways) and Alphard. They were the only two people who Sirius related to, and the only two who loved him in the bitter household known as the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.

"Running away, are we?" he asked, giving Sirius a kind smile. Sirius never omitted anything from Alphard.

"Yes," he answered. Alphard chuckled.

"You never think things through, do you? You'll need some money for when you leave school."

"You don't have to do that," Sirius said hastily. "You'll just get disowned-"

"Oh, don't mind me," he said, waving a hand. "I don't have any reason to stay here anymore. My girls have grown up and moved out. Here." He walked into his room, ruffling through his draws before finding a pouch of money. "That should get you through the year. And then you'll be training to be an Auror!"

Sirius was never one for emotional displays of gratitude, but he made an exception, giving Alphard a hug.

"Thank you," he said, giving him a grateful grin, his sense of hopeful euphoria heightening. "I'll write to you."

"No doubt you will," he said, clapping his nephew on the back. On that note, Sirius continued to walk down the hallway swiftly. Run, and he'll attract attention. Dawdle, and he'll never make it out alive. Those were two rules that he had followed his whole life whilst living with his family. _Family. _He almost snorted at the word, before remembering something that Marlene had told him a while ago.

_Friends are the family we choose for ourselves._

If this was true, then Sirius had an amazing family. James, Remus, Peter, Marlene... he was luckier than most.

He just had to leave this excuse for a family first.

The grin on his features became wider with each step closer to the door. It was literally the stairway to heaven, the ticket to freedom...

But of course, Satan in the form of Orion and Walburga Black had to appear.

"And where do you think you're going?" Walburga demanded, pulling her wand out. Sirius Black wasn't the type to get scared. And even if he was the type, he was running purely on adrenaline now: fear was an unknown.

"Somewhere better than this hellhole," he replied smoothly. Orion's hand twitched towards his wand.

"Sirius Orion Black, you are staying here," he said firmly, eyes smouldering.

"Or else. No inheritance, no nothing. You'll be on the streets before you can say Mudblood," Walburga added, advancing on her son.

Sirius pulled out his own wand, watching his parents' expressions waver for a second. They knew he was reckless enough to use magic. He started laughing at their expressions. _Laugh to get the bullshit away, _James had told him. His parents started shooting spells at him, yelling profanities, but Sirius was still laughing, running out of the door.

"Have a nice day!" he yelled out to them.

And with that, Sirius ran as fast as he could, finally free, not regretting a thing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Bon Jovi songs are so empowering, and this one reminded me of rebelling. Naturally, that reminded me of Sirius. Please review and tell me what you thought :D

Have a nice day! (And I mean that sincerely)


End file.
